mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Skull Fortress 4 (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Skull Fortress 4 is a stage adapted from the teleporter hatch level of Mega Man 7. Naturally, the mp takes plenty of liberties with the concept of the original stage, turning it from a small elevator shaft to a huge room filled with floating ring platforms and boxes! To offer encouragement to stay on the high ground, Guts Man G awaits players who fall down from the platforms. He rushes at fallen players with incredible speed and sends them flying straight upward with a single smack, doing moderate damage in the process. Layout The main area of Skull Fortress 4 is a huge room filled with floating platforms of all sizes. A balcony ring with a guardrail does provide transport around the edges though, and a central ring with two W-Tanks, Water Wave and Blizzard Attack makes it easier to traverse. Side areas off this main ring allow access to the highest middle ring of the stage. Stairway tunnels near Yamato Spear to the north and Thunder Bolt to the south. Both tunnels contain Slash Claw. Near the exit of the northern tunnel there is a platform with Knight Crush, and likewise with Atomic Fire to the southern one. These platforms also have ladders attached for access from the lower ring. Pillars in the immediate upper areas also hold Mirror Buster and Magnet Missile in the north and south respectively. Another way to reach the higher ring is located in the side rooms to the east and west. Identical, they both hold Ice Slasher, a Super Adaptor and Rain Flush, the last of which on a high floating box. Teleporters at the end of each room randomly take players to any of the four floating boxes above the upper ring. A flying Super Adaptor leap from here is the only way to get the M-Tank and Centaur Flash on a high platform in the map's exact center. Once on the high ring, remember the platforms above the east and west side areas with Flame Blast and Tornado Hold respectively. Strategy Get the Super Adaptor! As a remanent from the V2 version of the stage, the map is designed for navigation with it! With it, you'll be able to reach even the most tucked-away weapons in seconds! As for what to grab, take the ripping Yamato Spear, Knight Crush or Atomic Fire and ambush battling crowds on the narrow main balcony. Tornado Hold, Water Wave and Flame Blast also work well at bombing distracted enemies from above without getting close! Just flee from anyone who takes you on one on one in the upper areas. If someone else is using the Super Adaptor well, take them down with anti-air Magnet Missiles. Modifications V2 to V3 Completely remapped stage to allow for more solid ground to actually fight on and made the central platforms more traversable. The side areas and weapons went relatively unchanged though. The automatic equipping of the Super Adaptor was also dropped. Before, it was required and the Mega Buster wasn't even available! Category:Stages Category:Mega Man 7 Category:Fortress Stages